04 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:30 Było sobie życie - Nocna zmiana, odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Było sobie życie - Życie toczy się dalej, odc. 26 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Pokonać Stach, odc. 10 (Fair Factory); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 Wiadomości Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:05 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Balowicz, odc. 12 (The Chapperone); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 11 (iHatch chiks); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 63 - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 7. Łowcy i ich ofiary (Life. Hunters and Hunted. (7/10)) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Powołanie - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2296; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Jesteś już duży, Maleństwo, odc. 46 (You’re Big Boy Roo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Barbórki - kronika; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt.str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Julia Pietrucha, Magdalena Szejbal, Michał Lesień, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Gąsowski, Maria Klejdysz - Bąk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Marta Ścisłowicz, Agnieszka Sienkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Wichry namiętności (Legends Of The Fall) - txt.str.777 128'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Edward Zwick; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Anthony Hopkins, Aidan Quinn, Julia Ormond, Henry Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Nora Roberts - Triumf pamięci (Nora Roberts Tribute); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Na własne oczy - Bojkot; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Skarga; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 1 / 3 (Watercolours - ep. 1 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Ostoja - odc. 95; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 M jak miłość - odc. 868; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 869; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 661 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 662 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear) - txt.str.777 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint drużynowy) (Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint drużynowy)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint drużynowy) (Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint drużynowy)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Familiada - odc. 1906; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Skecz na bis; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Drupi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 -Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kultura, głupcze (13); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (112); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13 "Wielka woda" - txt.str.777 45'; serial TVP; reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Maćkowiak, Katarzyna Maciąg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Plus Camerimage 2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (11); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Złote Berło dla Wiesława Myśliwskiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2011 - Konkurs Etiud Studenckich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Przesłuchanie - txt.str.777 111'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Matka swojej matki 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maria Seweryn, Joanna Żółkowska, Wanda Włlkomirska, Jerzy Stuhr, Emilian Kamiński, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Hanna Stankówna, Andrzej Nejman, Krystyna Tkacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Plus Camerimage 2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_SZ.png 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 8 - Kwaśniewski-Wałęsa: sam na sam; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telezakupy 08:00 Barka 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 11 - Bochnia i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 49 - Medycyna kwantowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamasze i sutanna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ewa nie mieszka w raju; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Kronika 18:55 Wokół nas 19:05 Arka 19:35 Kalejdoskop 19:50 Zapiski łazęgi 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć kuratorki - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 8 - Kwaśniewski-Wałęsa: sam na sam; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:53 Wszyscy jesteśmy z węgla; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Głos Mediów - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:09 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:41 Polska według Kreta - odc. 11 - Bochnia i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:38 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamasze i sutanna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ewa nie mieszka w raju; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 49 - Medycyna kwantowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:31 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 8 - Kwaśniewski-Wałęsa: sam na sam; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:03 Listy gończe - Śmierć kuratorki - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 34 7:45 Beyblade Odcinek: 20 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 14 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 46 9:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 16 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 26 10:15 Jaskiniowcy Odcinek: 4 10:45 Gruby Albert 12:40 Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem 14:45 Drakula: wampiry bez zębów 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 16 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 9 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 23:00 Głosy Odcinek: 1 0:00 Nigdy nie umieraj sam 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 873 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1775 Plik:Logo-19.png 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 350 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 48 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 525 11:40 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 12:40 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 13 13:45 Mam talent Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 15:25 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA Odcinek: 6 16:00 Most do Terabithii 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą Odcinek: 1 21:40 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 22:40 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 13 23:40 Mentalista Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 0:40 Uwaga! 0:55 Arkana magii 2:15 Rozmowy w toku 3:05 Nic straconego Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1774; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Saga rodów - Ród Kwiatkowskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Na falach dzikiego Bałtyku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 3 - Magiczna moc - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 11/15 Co każdy chłopiec... - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Małgorzaty w Łomiankach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Projekt: Europa - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 60; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 854; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Farna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 52* - Zemsta i wybaczenie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Władysław Szpilman 1911 - 2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kultura, głupcze (13); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 854; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13* - Przełom; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Kulturalni PL (65); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia